Verdad absoluta
by MissLouder
Summary: [TLC] Por un malentendido, Manigoldo le dará a Albafica la explicación a su propia existencia. Oneshot/Slash ligero. Mención de Lugonis.
Sinopsis:

Por un malentendido, Manigoldo le dará a Albafica la explicación a su propia existencia.

Notas:

Seguimos actualizando a la familia de ManiAlba con este nuevo oneshot. Presento que esta vez, será un POV Albafica, así que pónganse cómodos jaja.

Apariciones:

Manigoldo, Albafica, Sage y los algunos dorados.

Género:

No sé si decir shonen ai, porque este fic está ligerísimo y un poco de angst.

* * *

[ **M** anigoldo x **A** lbafica]

 **.**

 **.**

 **V** ERDAD **A** BSOLUTA

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** n esa tarde veraniega, los substanciales vapores descendían desde lo alto con súbita languidez, alertándonos los confines al cambio de la futura estación. Los rayos del sol atravesaban las ramas desnudas de los pocos robles que aún salpicaban el paisaje que rodeaba el santuario, ofreciendo una sensación confortante del vivo emblema de paz, que no perduraría para siempre y muchos lo sabíamos.

Creí que ese día sería regularmente rutinario, discurriendo del hecho de que el único santo que tenía las agallas para enfrentar mi pacto de soledad, se encontraba ausente por motivos que desconocía, pero que eran objetivos primordiales para el patriarca.

"¿Qué haces aquí? —fueron mis últimas palabras hacia él—. Te dije claramente que todo lo que habita en esta zona es peligroso. Incluyéndome."

"Que me digas qué hacer, no significa que yo deba hacerlo", me había replicado e inesperadamente, a pesar de la cargante respuesta, mi advertencia pareció haber aplacado las pululantes ansias de morir que arreaba Manigoldo, quien incluso hasta esta fecha, no había aparecido por mi territorio.

Había pasado la tarde en mi jardín, conviviendo con el impetuoso perfume de las rosas que embalsamaba todo el templo. La impalpable brisa agitaba los rosales y a las enredaderas que consumían los pilares, aromatizando todo el aire cuando purifiqué sus dosificaciones venenosas.

Ya había arrancado las últimas artimañas dañinas, cuando el sol parecía despuntarse en matices transparentes, anunciando que esa noche el frío sería patente. Me levanté lentamente, encerrando en mis brazos las rosas que debía esconder en mi casa si deseaba prescindir que algunos de mis compañeros sufriera un accidente espinal.

Cuando estaba por pisar el pórtico al interior de mi refugio, vislumbré como una silueta cobraba una espesa forma corpórea sobre mí, dándonos de lleno cuando nuestros cuerpos impactaron. Por reflejo de mis manos, las rosas se me escaparon diluviando una tormenta de muerte cuando se esparcieron en la baldosa de cemento.

Mi primera reacción fue darle esencia al anonimato que me había arrojado al suelo, cuando alcé la vista me topé con que, la persona con la que había chocado, recogía una rosa y se disponía a irse cuando sacudió su cabeza.

—¡No toques esa rosa! —advertí al instante, arrojándome hacia adelante para recuperarla.

—Esta rosa es mía, Alba-chan —respondió con entonación lánguida, esquivándome con facilidad—. Y fíjate por dónde caminas.

Su voz me paralizó las articulaciones y recordando la cantidad exacta que había apiñado, las conté rápidamente. Efectivamente, estaban todas. Cuando me detuve en el peso de mis pies, Manigoldo me pasaba por un lado con un semblante asesino que mantenía dibujado en el rostro.

Vi como la capa ondeó en su espalda, y sólo para asegurarme que no hubiese ningún error, intenté detenerle.

—Manigoldo, aguarda.

Él se detuvo a unos cuantos escalones de salida y me observó sobre el hombro en espera de mi siguiente oración. Reparé como tenía medias lunas que habían cobrado más color bajo sus párpados que ya parecían nacarinos, quizás, por falta de sueño. Me sermoneé mentalmente, cuando perdía el tiempo en escrutarlo y no abordaba el tema que me interesaba.

—Déjame ver la rosa que cargas.

—¿Para qué?

Parpadeé, sorprendido por la jactancia con la que empujó sus palabras y que casi nunca empleaba conmigo.

—Para verificar que no te has llevado una envenenada —repuse, vistiendo un rictus de circunspección severa.

—¿Y si me niego? —Una sonrisa insolente se asomó en sus labios, provocando que yo frunciera el ceño casi al instante. No iba a caer en su juego, no de nuevo—. ¿Y bien?

Mi codependencia maquinaba los engranajes de mi cabeza y tenía el control de mis articulaciones, sin embargo, decirle que se la quitaría a la fuerza sería caer en la red a la que intentaba evitar. No sabía qué hacer.

Manigoldo transformó sus labios en una sombría línea, y la oscuridad regresó a su rostro.

—Ya que no harás nada, me voy. Tengo cosas que tratar con el maldito viejo.

Y tal como había llegado, derrumbándome, así se fue. Esta vez, encarcelándome al laberinto de mis propios miedos, después de escurrirse como el agua que pasa por los dedos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** on la indecisión, temor y preocupación, latiendo fuertemente en mis oídos, me mantuve en mi templo con aire displicente ante la actitud de Manigoldo, recapitulando nuestro episodio anterior. Rogando a Athena que, satisfactoriamente, se hubiese llevado la que ya traía consigo.

Una repentina curiosidad serpenteó en mi interior, trazando la pregunta en cómo y dónde, la había obtenido. No hay jardines a los alrededores que fueran capaces de mantener en virtud la belleza pedante de las rosas.

Resoplé entre dientes, ese no era el asunto de importancia. El verdadero problema estaba frente a mí, en cómo había puesto en riesgo la vida de Manigoldo y lo había dejado pasar por miedo de volver a caer en un juego donde no podía mover las piezas.

Una angustia gélida procedió de un rincón desconocido en mi interior, que sin embargo, podía reconocer sus orígenes por el hecho de haber marcado mi vida. No quería plantearme el hecho que, radicalmente, le había regalado un voto de muerte a ese insulso caballero de Athena.

No paraba de dar vueltas por todo mi templo, obligándome a recordar los hechos concurrentes, bosquejando la obvia solución para mi preocupación. Manigoldo debía pasar por mi casa si deseaba ir a la suya, y el tiempo que pasó frente a mí sin tener el éxito que esperaba sólo me alentaron más a caer al precipicio de la incertidumbre. Pocas veces eran las ocasiones en que las circunstancias me obligaban a abandonar el régimen de aislamiento que conllevaba el nombre de mi armadura, y sabía que en este día, rompería todas las reglas que me habían inculcado. Me sentía ansioso con la idea que me picoteaba la cabeza al recordarme lo descuidado que fui.

Me repetía que lo hacía por el bien de él, que la duda que había abierto la puerta a la inseguridad, no me dejaría en paz hasta que mis ojos se cercioraran que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Sabía que sólo cuestionarme la pregunta, daría tiempo para quitarme las frases de protección de la armadura con la que se enfundaba mi soledad y con ello podía abandonar mi templo.

Dirigí la mirada al oeste, cuando salí de mi casa, advirtiendo como la veta del horizonte sufría una metamorfosis de colores entre morado y rojizo, arrugándose en las colinas lejanas. Las horas habían pasado como un espejismo, donde yo sólo había estado sufriendo con los pronósticos del inminente desastre.

Decidí buscar el cosmos de Manigoldo, y con una rápida separación de los esterales que tenía cerca, me topé con el sabor de la decepción. Me mordí el labio, lo había desvanecido.

¿Por qué?

Ascendí rápidamente al templo del pontífice, a sabiendas que fue el último que tuvo contacto con él. Lo encontré satisfactoriamente sentado en su trono, con su casco bañado en oro descansando en su regazo.

Me anuncié, hincando mi rodilla en la entrada, solicitando el permiso para entrar para que pudiera resolver las preguntas que me estaban asaltando. Era obvio que mi compañero no estaba allí, y eso sólo provocó que la inquietud me hormigueara en la sienes.

—Disculpe que le interrumpa, Patriarca —Bajé la cabeza cuando había tenido el acceso al salón del trono—. Sólo quisiera que me respondiera una pregunta.

Curveando las cejas, dándole profundidad a los delatadores trazos de arrugas que se estiraban en su rostro, el patriarca me escuchó.

—Puedes consultarme lo que desees, Albafica —expresó. La forma en como la gentileza bailaba a través de sus oraciones, me hizo bajar más la cabeza, como si cada palabra tenía ese extraño elixir para brindar respeto.

—¿Podría decirme, y disculpe mi osadía, dónde se encuentra Manigoldo?

Su sorpresa me resultó evidente cuando, en sólo un segundo de no perderlo de vista, vi como su expresión se configuraba a la exclamación de mi inquietud. La moduló al segundo siguiente, ladeando la cabeza tan sólo un poco.

—Te recomendaría que si tienes un asunto con él, lo buscaras en otra oportunidad —aconsejó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Debido a nuestra conversación, anda con la insolencia de bandera, abandonando la racionabilidad que debería tener como santo de Oro, no, como santo de Athena. —Su voz estaba cargada de una extraña exasperación que nunca frecuentaba sus parsimonias oraciones—. No le fue como esperaba en la misión y, como consecuencia, tenemos esa desvergüenza como resultado.

La advertencia no me resultó extraña, considerando que ya había sido testigo de esa ufana presencia.

Incliné mi cabeza nuevamente.

—Es por un asunto importante.

El patriarca debió de percatarse de mi angustia, porque su mirada fue tan penetrante, que sentí como si me hubiese abierto la cabeza para verme las ideas.

—No tengo la respuesta precisa a tu pregunta, pero —Su gesto se desvaneció, en una mirada enigmática—, podría apostar que fue al pueblo de Rodorio. Dudo que esté en su templo, como debería ser y lo peor es que ha apagado su cosmos.

Al contemplar la figura que con tanta habilidad había reflejado su interés por ser parte de mis motivos, una sonrisa de satisfacción, que quizá hubiera podido prolongarse, iluminó su rostro. Agradecí, y alzándome de la alfombra escalarla, me despedí con una reverencia.

Si creía que llegar al pueblo, sin suscitar preguntas a mis colegas de la orden, claramente, debía haber puesto una prioridad e ignorado las demás.

Dégel se reservó las preguntas, y hubiese deseado lo mismo con Kardia que parecía estar de polizón en el templo que no le correspondía proteger. Respondí con simplicidad, sin detener mis pasos, pensando que el problema serían sólo dos personas. Tres, si Dohko de Libra se unía al grupo.

Como supuse, Aldebarán me detuvo por el codo, sin ocultar su sorpresa, preguntándome a dónde iba, por qué llevaba tanta prisa, en qué podía ayudarme, qué pasaba para que, precisamente yo, abandonara mi templo. Con la veracidad al diez por ciento, revelé que necesitaba encontrar a Manigoldo.

—¿Manigoldo?

Y esa misma pregunta, se repitió en repetidas casas cuando mis compañeros me atajaban la salida. No fue hasta que llegué al primer templo y ya el rumor había tomado alas volando a los oídos de Shion que me interceptó en la salida.

—¿Por qué buscas a Manigoldo, Albafica? —El disgusto en su pregunta era palpable.

—Necesito verificar algo —respondí escuetamente, pasándole por un lado—. Es urgente.

Shion pareció morderse el labio y se hizo a un lado, ofreciéndose para ayudarme. Ignorando su oferta, le agradecí casi arrojando las palabras a la intemperie cuando ya me había marchado su templo.

La búsqueda fue agotadora, y ya las sombras parecían llenas de movimientos clandestinos mientras el viento arrullaba entre los resquicios de los callejones. Intentando seguir el rastro de la rosa, que parecía más un acto de milagro que facultades de mi poder, logré alcanzar una colina que se alzaba como un brazo sobre el pueblo.

Notando al cielo enmarañado entre las esparcidas estrellas, finalmente di con un brillo singular de oro que marcó el fin de mi búsqueda, cuando vi a Manigoldo reclinado sobre una valla de madera que marcaba la advertencia del turbador precipicio a la ciudad. Casi me derrumbé de alivio al reconocerlo. Sin retenerme, rodeé la colina y ascendí los tramos casi en pares.

Cuando la brisa me sacudió el cabello en mi ascenso, un pétalo bailó frente a mí, y todo cuestionamiento se estrelló contra mi sentido común. Era vagamente consciente de que las influencias completamente que coadyuvaban la presencia de Manigoldo actuaban en mi interior, y por mucho que me costara admitir, éstas simplemente sacaban arena de algo que ya estaba enterrado.

Las pocas palabras que él me había dicho, posiblemente al azar para cortejarme, sin duda, y caprichosamente paradójicas, habían tocado alguna cuerda secreta, nunca pulsada anteriormente dentro de mí. Ahora sentía algo dentro de mi cabeza vibrar y palpitar con peculiares estremecimientos. No era un mundo nuevo, sino más bien otro caos que ya había sido creado entre nosotros.

Logré llegar al final de la colina y lo encontré junto a un árbol descarnado de gruesas ramas. Me daba la espalda, y parecía estar apoyado en una baranda de madera que parecía menos sustancial que la rosa que observaba con desgano, acompañado por un desfile de luciérnagas que ahuyentaban a las sombras.

—Manigoldo —Me hice notar, y como supuse, no hubo una respuesta acentuada a un intercambio de diálogos que no nos conllevaran a una discusión.

Manigoldo era apático y engreído por naturaleza, eso lo sabía a la perfección.

—Si el viejo te mandó a buscarme, dile que iré cuando se me pegue la gana —lanzó sin dirigirme la mirada. El patriarca tenía razón, lucía un humor pésimo que ya me estaba crispando la paciencia.

Me pregunté qué habría ocurrido en su misión para que estuviera así, y al recordar por qué había salido de mi templo, volví a reprenderme por prestar atención a las cosas que carecían de una importancia que era degradada por una mayor, que estaba destilando terrores de emergencia.

—No vine a eso. —respondí.

Finalmente, se volvió a mí.

—Vaya, vaya, eso sí es una novedad —Pegó su espalda a la valla de manera, dejando caer en ella sus codos, mientras relucía una sonrisa que se torcía en un extremo—. ¿Vienes a declararte, acaso?

—No digas tonterías —refuté, y mis ojos viajaron a objeto de interés que se mantenía entre sus dedos—. Dame esa rosa.

—Y dale con eso —Rodó los ojos, aparentemente molesto—. Es mía, tú tienes muchas. Eres un maldito egoísta.

Enarqué una ceja con esa respuesta. ¿Qué yo era, qué?

—¿Dónde la conseguiste? —Desvíe la dirección de sus intenciones—. Déjame verla y te dejaré en paz.

Manigoldo pareció considerar mi respuesta, antes de echarse a reír.

—Nunca cambiarás, Alba-chan. No es venenosa, ya te lo dije. —dijo, levantándola en lo alto como si era lo más cercano que me dejaría estar de ella—. Me la regaló una mocosa del pueblo cuando venía de regreso —confesó al fin y por un momento, recordé que el único lugar donde se podría conseguir algo así, era en la floristería de la niña que una vez cubrí con mi capa.

¿Habría sido ella?

Por un momento sus palabras no indujeron en mí ningún convencimiento, hasta que vi como ese imprudente santo se pinchó el dedo con una de las espinas, cuando pareció interpretar mi expresión recelosa. Me paralicé al instante cuando la espina le atravesó la piel, abriéndole un pequeño orificio en el pulgar para abrir paso a la primera gota de sangre que se escapó.

—¡Manigoldo! —grité sin pensarlo. Y antes de tan siquiera reaccionar, éste ya se subía a la copa del árbol y, desde lo alto, dejó que una segunda gota de sangre se despeñara de su dedo.

Gracias a la penumbra, no había logrado advertir la dirección de la gota hasta que ésta me tocó el rostro, resbalándose por la pendiente de mi mejilla.

Se me heló toda razón. Imágenes viajaron a la velocidad de la luz en mi cabeza; un campo de rosas demoníacas, dos personas tendidas en ella representando el significado de la constelación doce. El primer pez, que dio la vida por el segundo…

El olor y espesor de la muerte…

—Como ves, sólo es una insignificante y horrible rosa —decía Manigoldo y sus palabras no me alcanzaron—. Quita esa cara de estreñido, que te saldrán arrugas.

—¿Cómo puedes jugar de esa manera conmigo…? —Las palabras se arrastraron de mi boca con pesar—. ¡Vine a asegurarme de tu bienestar y tú...!

—Debí imaginarme que reaccionarias así —alegó con una sonrisa. El viento dejó caer su aliento sobre nosotros, balanceando nuestros cabellos mientras yo temblaba bajo mi armadura—. Viniste porque tienes una porquería de idea en la cabeza que no te deja pensar razonablemente. Y, ésta es la prueba de ello.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, ¿quién se creía?

—Me largo. —fue lo único que contesté, y Manigoldo se rió aún más fuerte. Antes de dar la vuelta y marcharme, su gracia me resultó insultante por lo que añadí con una fría e indiferente brutalidad—: ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¿Te burlas de mí?

—Eso lo haces tú solo sin mi ayuda —Saltó de la rama, cayendo con una agilidad grácil sobre el pasto que rodeaba esa zona—. No me rio de ti, me rio de la mierda de influencia que te persigue como el mal olor busca a la basura.

No contesté, sentía que si lo hacía iba a caer en su terreno y eso era lo que él quería; provocarme. Le atravesé con la mirada, alzando una ceja y cuando ya me iba para dejarlo hablando solo, él se dio vuelta hacia mí. Alzó la mirada a las cósmicas estrellas y sus constelaciones, cerrando los ojos revelando otra significativa sonrisa.

—La influencia es terrible —empezó—, convirtió a un pobre diablo como yo en un santo y…, a ti... —Me dirigió la atención de su mirada para dar énfasis—, en algo que está lejano de ser el verdadero Albafica.

—¿Verdadero Albafica? —repetí con cierto balbuceo, hasta que cerré los ojos como si con ello evitara ver lo que ese hombre intentaba mostrarme—. Es absurdo lo que dices, Manigoldo. Lo que ves, es todo lo que tienes de Albafica.

—Lo que muestras, es el fantasma de un maestro que te regaló sus miedos, en vez de enseñarte a enfrentarlos —respondió y sentí como si me hubiera apretujado el pecho cuando mencionó a mi maestro—. Alba-chan, no me niegues que todo lo que eres, todo tu miedo, tu jodido exilio y ese pensamiento de que eres sumamente letal; es por culpa de él.

—Te equivocas —conseguí las fuerzas para responder—. Soy mucho más peligroso que mi maestro, y fui yo quien le dio la muerte por culpa de mi sangre. Es a causa de mí, no de él.

Una risita se escurrió entre los dientes de Manigoldo, antes de caer en la respuesta.

—De lo que me ha contado mi maestro del tuyo, no eres muy diferente a él.

Guardé silencio, mientras que la oscuridad que reinaba a nuestros alrededores se unía a la penumbra que yo sentía esparcirse en mi interior. ¿Por qué terminamos hablando de mí? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no se olvidaban de mi existencia y todo sería más fácil?

Recordé mis días como aprendiz, y esos días ya eran muy lejanos para alcanzarlos.

Con el sonido de las hojas secas siendo aplastadas por las botas doradas, me dio la alerta que Manigoldo se acercaba.

—Ese hombre te dio su alma, y tú te conformaste con ello. Dejaste de pensar tus propias ideas y dejar a un lado tus pasiones, si es que las tuviste. —continuó, quebrando no sé hasta cuando más mi carátula de impavidez hasta que la incomodidad de las lágrimas intentó abrir paso en mis párpados—. Estás interpretando un papel de reemplazo, dejando atrás tu propio personaje y protagonismo.

Transcurrieron unos fríos y terribles instantes, con la voz de Manigoldo deslizándose hasta lo más profundo de mi mente, para descubrir mi verdadera y terrible naturaleza.

—El viejo me traspasó sus estrictas enseñanzas, ¿y acaso me ves predicando en las calles el sentido de la vida?

—Basta. —pedí, negándome a develar el brillo de mis lágrimas amargas.

Él se me detuvo en frente, y cuando nuestra distancia era lo más cerca que he estado de otro ser que no fuera mi maestro, algo se posó en mis labios.

La rosa.

—El propósito de la vida, Alba, es el propio desarrollo y me la caga que no te des cuenta —subrayó, también pegando sus labios a la flor que se interponía en la pequeña distancia que nos dividía—. Quizás tu maestro te lo enseñó, y tú lo olvidaste.

No fue hasta que su pulgar rozó mi mejilla, que percibí la humedad que ya la cubría, llevándose con ella la mezcla de agua y sangre que nunca me molesté en limpiar. Los pétalos se desplazaron sobre mis labios con tacto de terciopelo hasta que ésta se apartó junto con su dueño.

—Antes de morir —añadió ya alejándose y pasarme por un lado, dejó la flor en mis manos que tanto le había pedido—, debes mostrarle al mundo quién eres, no quién fue tu maestro. Tu vida te pertenece, puedes hacer con ella lo que se te provoque y no hay mejor placer que eso.

Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron unos segundos, antes que sonriera y se fundiera entre las sombras dejando unas palabras al aire.

—Espero con ansias ese día, Alba-chan. —Su voz se fundió entre las ondas de viento, llevándose esas palabras que quise alcanzar.

Me derrumbé finalmente en el árido terreno, con la rosa atrapada entre mis dedos, dejando salir los sollozos que había intentado vanamente en retener. Conteniendo el dolor que se deshacía en mi corazón, producto de aquellas palabras que ya venían atropellándome desde la última vez. La brisa una vez más blandió mis cabellos, llevándose con ello la humedad de mis mejillas. Levanté la vista y miré al cielo, cuestionándome los tantos sermones que había recibido, y sólo el de Manigoldo había sido capaz de atravesar las espinas que había puesto en mi mente.

—Mi verdadero ser… —Observé la rosa, con manchas negras sobre su pasional escarlata producto de mis lágrimas. Tenía la esencia, el olor y el cosmos de Manigoldo. La acerqué a mi rostro, pegándola a mi piel. Sintiendo su aroma almizclado; eso era lo más cerca que podía estar de él. De Manigoldo. Quería ésta me envolviera y me diera el calor al que por deber me cohibía.

Maldije en silencio, con las heladas gotas que aun rodaban por mis mejillas.

—Algún día. —confesé a la noche.

Yo sabía quién era y lo quería. Sin embargo, ya tenía el precio de una muerte en mi espalda, y sólo con mi vida, podía saldarla. Y cuando ese día llegara; el mundo sabrá quién soy.

 **FIN.**

* * *

N/A: Tratar el pov de Albafica me pareció una experiencia casi "auto suicida" XD. Esas contradicciones son similares a las de una mujer jajaja yo decía "Ah, se parece tanto a nosotras cuando queremos si-pero-no-no sé algo. Empecé a escribir este fic sin rumbos de objetivos y esto fue lo que salió jaja

Aclaraciones: El mal humor de Mani no venía específicamente por Albafica jaja. Venía por el sermón del amado Sage y que Manigoldo sabía que llevaría XD.

Que Albafica hubiese localizado a Manigoldo gracias a la rosa, es una idea que tomé de SOG, cuando Afrodita logró encontrar a Helena gracias a las flores. Y suponiendo que ambos sean Piscis y tengan el mismo repertorio cósmico, Alba-chan también podía hacerlo. Incluí a Agasha, ya que éste fic está adaptado al año en qué estalló la guerra santa y ya Alba había tenido su encuentro con la chiquilla.

Aún me quedan como 2 oneshot creo, otro Cáncer&Piscis esta vez Pov Mani, éste tampoco tiene un rumbo en sí, así que veamos hacia donde me conduce mi inspiración a esa historia.

Otra cosilla es que, NDT ya está empezada. Ayer escribí un poco y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía 3k+ palabras jaja. Buen tiempo, ¿no lo creen?

Y bueno, en la señora inspiración que sigue haciendo estragos empecé el fic que se titulará "Misión Divina" y será protagonizada por Manigoldo y Asmita owo/ No se asusten jaja esperen leer para que lo hagan xD

 **Y como siempre, gracias por leer.**

 **¡Un beso enorme!**


End file.
